


A world, familiar yet so new

by Prisca



Series: 100 Fandoms [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 Fandoms Challenge, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 22:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17671703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Sam realized that sometimes you get a second chance





	A world, familiar yet so new

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: 100 Words (Dreamwidth)  
> Written for: 100 Fandoms (Dreamwidth)  
> Prompt: (alternate) universe

A world so familiar yet so different. Things were gone so wrong, and life had almost reached its end because of the neverending war between angels, demons and humans. Not a place for hope and love, a place without future. But some people were still fighting, people like Bobby and Charly.

Sam smiled, lost in thought. On his own world, they both had given their lives in the fight against the evil. Now they were back in the alternate universe, alive and strong and good as ever. And he would do all that he wouldn't have to lose them again.


End file.
